


Tiny Problem

by DragonLover19



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: kid!Stan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 09:13:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15927344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonLover19/pseuds/DragonLover19
Summary: What do you get when you mix witches curse with your old, grumpy Grunkle?A deaged, small, curious, trouble making kid.





	Tiny Problem

“He was _what?!_ ”

“Cursed by a witch. I think. I don’t know. She was in rags and smelled kind of funny. But that’s what happened!” Dipper gestured to Stan’s favorite sitting chair where a young boy that looked around the age of two sat with a shirt that was too big for his small body.

“And you sure that’s what happened?” Ford was knelled in front of the chair, looking at the small boy that reminded Ford of old pictures Ma had taken when he and his twin were mere toddlers.

“Yeah, pretty much.” Dipper shrugged, rubbing his arm. “Is there anything you can do that can change Grunkle Stan back to his old age?”

Ford hummed. This was certainly new. He didn’t expect this when Dipper told him something happened to Stanley. His own twin. Small and back to his youthful age that certainly surprised him. Then again, Stan had always manage to get himself in very peculiar situations. “Maybe. I just need to run a few tests.” He looked Stan in the eyes, frowning deeply.

“Stanley? Do you… remember us?”

Stan stared at Ford, blinking slowly at his twin with no relocation in his eyes.

“That would be a no then.” Ford sighed, standing back up to his full height. “Alright then. First things first. We need to run some tests to find out how to reverse this problem. Shouldn’t take more than a few small hours or so.” There was some hesitance in Ford’s movements before he slowly reached out, hooking his hands under Stan’s arms and lifting him up with careful ease.

Stan blinked in surprise but was calm as Ford settled him in his arms, making sure to hold him securely in his grasp. “You certainly are taking this well aren’t you?” Ford remarked with a small chuckle, noting how calm and quiet his twin was.

“Maybe he’s just as confused about this just as we are?” Dipper suggested as they headed of the underground lab.

“Maybe.” Ford shrugged, looking down at his twin. “Though, I don’t think he was ever _this_ quiet when we were young. At least that’s how our mother would tell us.”


End file.
